octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dashi Dog
Dashi Dog is the crew's sweet IT officer. She is one of the only females other than Sara on the Octonauts crew.(despite the older female) Dashi is a Dachshund who controls all of the computers, communication devices, and steering for the Octopod. She's also the crew's official photographer, taking pictures of the different creatures the Octonauts meet. Dashi normally stays on the Octopod to coordinate missions on an advisory capacity, but she has joined in on a number of missions before and has even done a solo that involved taking photos of reef life. She has an Australian accent in the original UK version, but not in the US version. Instead she has a light voice and talks like an american person. Normally, Dashi is seen in her seat up in the HQ next to crew mate Shellington, whom she has done a few missions with before. She's also usually seen in her room on the Octopod, where the decor of it reveals her as being very feminine. The walls are pink and she's normally seen either messing with her favorite camera, or sitting at her vanity. She sleeps with pink headphones listening to music as seen in The Octonauts and the Elephant Seal and The Octonauts and The Crab and Urchin. Dashi has a younger and well behaved sister named Koshi who is 10 and is a detective who helped the Octonauts. Appereance Her fur is brown, wears a pair of hair clips (one blue, one pink) on her hair which joins to her pair of ears, wears a pink skirt on her waist, a brown shirt, and a pair of blue boots with an Octonauts logo. And like the rest of the octonauts she wears a blue hat with the octonauts logo on it. Other Outfits * Deep Sea Suit * Ballgown * Beach Dress * Sweatsuit * Snow Suit * Swimsuit Octo Alert When Captain Barnacles call for an Octo alert Dashi is just usually found sitting on her bed doing nothing. This is also the same for the launch bay. Sometimes Captain Barnacles lets her sound the Octo Alert but it's not often. Quotes * "Everybody say...Seaweed!" - whenever Dashi takes a picture * "There's some amazing stuff in here!" - Octonauts and the Whale Shark * "I'm having the most awesome time taking what just might be the first photos ever taken inside a Whale Shark's stomach!" - Octonauts and the Whale Shark * "Dashi to Octopod. I'm about to get out and explore the coral reef. Get ready to see some great pictures!" - Octonauts and the Snapping Shrimp * "Captain, are you sure he'll be ok all alone out there?" - Octonauts and the Jellyfish Bloom * "I...I..I hear you Captain."- Octonauts and the Snapping Shrimp * "Captain, we seem to be stuck, can you locate us?" - Octonauts and the Kelp Forest Rescue * "I'm on it, Captain." - Dashi taking a command from Captain Barnacles =Other Friends= Violet and Vic the surfing snails Known Family Koshi - (Little Sister) (see in a upcoming Season 4 episode "Kelp Monster Mystery") Trivia *In the books Dashi wears a blue 'swimsuit'. *Dashi's good at surfing, as seen in ''"The Octonauts and the Great Arctic Adventure"'' and the Surfing Snails The gallery for Dashi Dog can be found here Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Females